Twitches
by LadyMelieka
Summary: tohru falls for another of the sohma boys u'll never guess which one till you read it and Kyo and Yuki have to deal with the emotions of letting her go. focuses about half on tohru's relationship, and the other half on Yuki and Kyo. Slash in later chapter
1. Chapter 1

_Okies then, this here's my first real Fruits Basket fic, and when I say real, I mean it goes on for more than a couple of lines…lol._

_So, yeah, disclaimer:_

_I do not own Fruits Basket, or any of the characters, ideas or concepts in Fruits Basket. Although the person who gave me Kyo Sohma would earn my undying gratitude and love… heh._

_Also, there will be slash in later chapters, meaning boy boy relationships, and sexual content. That's why the rating's as high as it is, even though this chapter is fluffy and harmless._

_So there ya go. I don't own it, so don't sue me, and there's slash later, so don't complain to me cos you have been warned…_

"Tohru! I'm so glad to see you!"

Tohru Honda looked up, and smiled. "Momiji! Wow, hi! What are you doing here?"

Momiji smiled and blushed and looked away. "Are you busy Tohru? Can you come for a walk with me?"

Tohru blinked in surprise, but nodded. "Of course Momiji, I'd love to."

"Yay! Tohru's coming for a walk with me!" Momiji jumped up, excited. When Tohru had first met him, Momiji would have been jumping up and down by now. But he'd matured a little since then. Not much, but a little.

Tohru stood up, and smiled at him. "Let's go then. I do have to be back for dinner, so-" Momiji cut her off. "That's fine Tohru, I'll have you back in plenty of time for dinner, you don't need to worry." He took her hand. "Come on. We'll go straight away."

"Momiji, I had so much fun with you today, but I really have to get back for dinner now." Tohru looked over at Momiji. He'd gotten taller since she'd met him, he was now Tohru's height.

"Tohru…um, before you go, I wanna talk to you about something. Can we, can we sit here?" Momiji gestured to a bench in the small park they were walking through.

"Um, sure Momiji," Tohru sat down next to him. "What's the matter?"

Momiji stayed uncharacteristically quiet. "Tohru, um, we're really good friends, aren't we?" Tohru nodded. "Well, um, the thing is Tohru, I wanna ask you, are you in love with Yuki or Kyo?"

Tohru gasped. "Momiji! What kind of a question is that?"

Momiji shifted, and moved a little closer to Tohru. "A really important one, Tohru, please, just answer. Don't be embarrassed. I just need to know."

Frowning, Tohru didn't answer for a moment, but then she said slowly, "No, Momiji, I'm not in love with Yuki or Kyo. I love them, but I'm not in love with either of them. Do you understand what I mean?"

Momiji nodded, and she asked, "So, why was it so important to ask me that? Please, I really want to know."

Momiji blushed, and took her hand again. "Tohru, I um…" he swallowed, and smiled a little. "Tohru, I'm, I…love you."

Tohru bolted to her feet. "What! Momiji, what did you just say?"

Momiji stood up too, and touched her face gently. "Tohru, I love you." Then he smiled. "It gets easier every time I say it. I love you Tohru, I love you I love you I love you!"

Tohru bit her lip. "Momiji…"

"Please, Tohru, don't tell me anything bad. I don't even care if you don't love me, I just want you to know that I love you!" he smiled again. "It feels good to tell you that."

Tohru was crying openly now. "Momiji, I…I…I," then she gave up, and threw her arms around him.

"Momiji!" Tohru buried her face in the rabbit's soft fur. "Oh, Momiji, I love you too! I love you so much, but I never thought you'd love me back, I mean…who would love me, I…eep!" Tohru closed her eyes desperately as Momiji changed back, and reached franticly for his clothes. "D…don't worry, Momiji, I didn't see anything, it's alright!"

Momiji paused in putting on his shirt, pants already on. "Tohru. It's alright, I know. Do…do you really love me too?"

Eyes still tightly closed for the moment, Tohru nodded. "Of course Momiji, that's why I wondered why you wanted to know whether I loved Kyo or Yuki, or not. I was afraid I would have to tell you I loved you, and I wouldn't be able to do that, oh, it would be too embarrassing!"

"Oh, Tohru…" Momiji waited till Tohru's eyes opened slowly, pink staining her cheeks, still slightly embarrassed about her confession. "Tohru, we could have been together a long time ago, we could have been so happy," his voice dropped to a whisper, "I could have kissed you so long ago," Tohru's eyes widened, but at that moment, Momiji's lips touched hers, and she couldn't speak, couldn't breath, couldn't move.

Momiji broke the soft kiss, and drew back a little to stare at Tohru. "Will you be my girlfriend, Tohru?" He asked a little breathlessly, and she nodded. "Oh, yes, Momiji… of course I will." Then she smiled. "Maybe you'd better put your shirt on. I wouldn't want you to get sick." Momiji blushed, and finished putting his shirt on.

"OH! TOHRU! You're late for dinner!"

"Momiji. I don't care."


	2. Chapter 2

_Howdy! Chapter two! Put up at the same time as chapter one, so no one to mention, wannna read my crappy disclaimer again? Go back to chappy one, hahaha._

"Tohru, what's happened to you lately? You're rarely on time for anything besides work, you're always disappearing, and you're starting to snap at Yuki and Kyo. I didn't even know you knew how to snap at anyone! Are you alright?"

Tohru smiled up at Shigure. "Yes, Shigure, I'm fine, there's absolutely nothing at all the matter with me." The look she shot him convinced him that she was telling nothing other than the absolute truth. "Well, if you're sure," he said doubtfully.

"I am." She replied with conviction.

"Rat! Have you seen Tohru lately? I wanna talk to her about something."

Yuki turned. "No, you stupid cat, I have not seen Tohru at all today, but I remember her saying something about meeting Momiji for the day. I'm sure that's where she is. Perfectly safe with Momiji."

Kyo snorted. "That kid's been hot for her since the first time he met her. Just a good thing she don't like him back."

Yuki's cheeks pinkened. "Well, I can't say he's the only one. She…" he trailed off, and sighed. "Let's go find them. Come on, stupid cat."

"Momiji. You really know how to make me feel special," Tohru sighed happily, and threaded her arms carefully around Momiji's one, not wanting him to transform accidentally. "I want to spoil you Tohru. I love you so much, I just want you to be happy."

She giggled. "Oh, I am happy Momiji! You'd never believe how happy!" He smiled at her, then leaned a little closer. "Can I kiss you Tohru?" he whispered and she shook her head. "Of course you can Momiji, you don't have to ask every single time you want to kiss me."

Momiji laughed softly, then took her hand. "I don't want to offend you Tohru." He pressed his lips to hers softly. She pulled away, and sighed. "Momiji…" she moved her hand from his, up to his shoulder. "I want to hug you so badly…"

Momiji stared at her for a moment. "Oh, no one can resist you something you want Tohru." He said softly, before his arms slid around her, pulling her close. "Oh, Tohru." He murmured before he changed. Tohru smiled as she sank down onto her knees. "Love you too Momiji. Love you so much."

There was a poof, and Momiji changed back. Tohru began to shake, but didn't look away, eyes wide. "Momiji, your skin, it's so white, and perfect." He smiled as he noticed her absolutely not looking down. "Tohru, sweetie, turn away, I want to get dressed." She went completely pink, and turned around eyes shyly shut.

Momiji grinned, and glanced down at his reaction to Tohru's praise, before hurriedly tugging on his trousers.

"I'm dressed Tohru…" she turned back, and smiled at him.

"Let's go Momiji, it's kind of weird being here when you've just transformed. I'd hate someone to have seen, and confront us."

Momiji's eyes widened. "Oh, yes, that'd be terrible! Let's go Tohru!"

"Hey, bunny boy!"

Momiji winced. "Kyo! What, what are you doing here, and walking with Yuki?" Kyo scowled. "None of your business, rabbit. I wanna talk to you. Now." Momiji stared at him for a moment, then nodded. "Tohru, do you want to walk home with Yuki while I talk to Kyo? You would have had to go home very soon anyway, and we probably won't have any time when we're finished. Is that alright?"  
Tohru nodded silently, "sure Momiji, that's fine. I'll see you later, right?" He nodded, still staring at Kyo, so she turned to Yuki, who smiled at her a little, and they left the cat and the rabbit, eyeing each other off.

"Momiji. I saw you kissing her. What's going on between you two?" Kyo's fists were clenched, and his face was screwed up tightly. Momiji could see all the tension. It was obvious to him how hard Kyo was trying to keep a hold on his temper, and he was glad. Kyo had never actually beaten him up, like he tried to do to Yuki every day, but he had caused him some pain before, when that wasn't even his intention. Kyo keeping his temper was much better than Kyo when he lost it.

"I…Kyo, You're not going to like this, but Tohru and I, we're dating. We're in love."

Kyo's eyes snapped open, and he stared at Momiji. "You what! How the hell do you know if she loves you or not! Don't put words in her mouth unless you know they're there!" Momiji prudently took a step away. "Kyo, I know she loves me, because she said it to me… a lot of times now. We've been dating for three weeks, and I couldn't live without her."

"But…" Kyo never finished his sentence, trailing off into thought instead. '_She's been even dopier than usual these last few weeks,'_ he thought, _'maybe it's cause she's been with Momiji… but how could she love the little brat!' _Then he thought about it a little more. _'Dopey Tohru, with ditsy bunny Momiji. It's a perfect match really.' _

Momiji watched Kyo struggle against himself, with wide eyes. After a moment, Kyo seemed to calm a little, and Momiji gathered his courage. "Kyo? I'm really sorry Kyo, I know you cared for her so much, and, well, before I told her how I felt, I asked her if she was in love with you or Yuki. I wouldn't have told her anything if she had loved either of you. I think especially if it had been you. I really am sorry." He took a step closer. "But she loves me, and I love her, and we're going to be together. I won't let you or Yuki stand in our way. And you can tell him that too!"

Kyo laughed, and enjoyed watching Momiji jump. "I'm not going to stand in your way, stupid rabbit, when I think about it, you're really the perfect guy for her. If you love her, and she loves you, well, I'm happy for her. But if you hurt her…" Kyo's eyes took on a scary glitter, "I'm gonna hit you into babyhood again!"

Momiji couldn't help it. He burst out laughing, at the thought of Kyo trying to hit him that hard, and after a minute, to both of their surprise, Kyo laughed too. Then he sobered. "I mean it kid." He said. "Don't hurt her, or you'll have me, and probably Yuki too, to answer to."

Momiji touched his arm. "Kyo. I'd never hurt her. I swear. Never."

"Yuki? You're walking a little fast, I can't keep up." Yuki turned, and Tohru was shocked by his expression, furious, hurt, and disappointed all at the same time. "Why did it have to be Momiji, Miss Honda?" His voice was low, and hurt. "I could have been happy for you if you'd fallen for anyone else, but why cute, little Momiji?"

Tohru stared at him for a moment, then crossed the distance between them, to lay a hand on his arm. "Yuki, I didn't have any choice in the matter. I didn't one day say to myself, well, Tohru, you have to decide, who are you in love with? I think I'll choose Momiji! I…"she frowned, realizing this would not make things better with Yuki, and softened her tone. "For a while, I thought I was in love with you." His head snapped up, and he stared at her, she blushed, and continued, "Then I met Kyo, and the longest time I thought I was in love with him, even after I met Momiji." She swallowed, and rushed on with, "but after a while, when I realized all I could think of was him, then I began to wonder why, and to recognize all the things I loved about him, it was only a matter of time before I figured out it was because I loved him. And when I did, it felt so right!" she trailed off for a moment, and Yuki watched her closely, considering what she had said. Then he said softly, "Miss Honda, I apologize. It was wrong of me to try and tell you who to be in love with, it's none of my business. I…I care for you deeply, I'm sure you know this, and I promise you that I will not interfere in your and Momiji's business whatsoever."

She smiled at him, and he smiled back, relieved. Then she spoke. "Yuki. I'm sorry too." He looked up at her in surprise, and she shrugged. "All the time I've been living with you and Shigure and Kyo, I've been leading you on, and Kyo too I suppose, and that was wrong of me. Especially after I realized how much I loved Momiji." She stopped, and looked down, embarrassed.

Yuki stepped closer, and took her arms gently. "Your apology is not necessary at all Miss Honda. I've never felt that you were stringing me on, and I'm sure Kyo feels the same. We were just happy to have your attention as long as we did. We love you Miss…Tohru."

Tohru squealed. "Oh Yuki, you called me Tohru? Thank you so much!" She squeezed his arm gently. "I love you and Kyo too, of course, just not the same way I love Momiji." He nodded. "I fear, Tohru, that you will have to explain all this to Kyo as well."

She shuddered. "That's kind of scary!"


End file.
